


Searching for Trouble

by Princesszellie



Series: Living with Trouble [5]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: A Posse of Padawans, Everyone is still going to die, Gen, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan Quinlan Vos, Pet Sitting gone wrong, Trouble the Loth Cat, loth cat, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: Trouble is on the loose and Quinlan needs back up! A posse of Padawans, the entirety of the Jedi Temple, and one wild animal on the run- what could possibly go wrong when your looking for Trouble?
Series: Living with Trouble [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Searching for Trouble

Quin stared open mouthed at his Master. “Wh-what do we do!?” he finally gasped, his voice cracking from the deep fear consuming him.

The usually unflappable Master Tholme gazed into the empty hallway filled with similar dread. He had no answer for his panicking Padawan. No words of wisdom, no pithy advice, just an unnaturally blank look. “I…I don’t know Quin.”

“We are going to _die_ Master!” Quin repeated.

“We? You were in charge of the cat.” Tholme pointed out.

“ _You_ let her out! Obi-Wan said-“ Quinlan was getting angry now.

Tholme held up a hand in a well-known warning. “Blame doesn’t matter, what Obi-Wan said doesn’t matter, your anger is both misplaced and unproductive.” The Jedi Master was back, “Focus Quin, you need to move fast.”

Quin took a deep breath. His master was right, as always. He took a heartbeat or two to center himself in the Force, to reach out for Trouble- which seemed pointless in all the swirling Force signatures of the Temple. “I need back up.” He muttered, rushing past Tholme and out into the hallway.

“You should probably take the food,” Tholme added as an afterthought while glancing around Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s mostly destroyed quarters. “This is why we don’t have pets.”

Quin ran at full speed down the halls, ignoring the curious and sometimes disproving looks his careless haste earned him. As he went he searched for signs of Trouble, but nothing obvious jumped out at him- like trails of blood or the screams of frightened younglings being viciously attacked by a toothy Lothal monster. That would almost be easier, but of course was not his fate.

It was early evening so he knew most of his friends would be at evening meal. Barely pausing for the doors to open Quinlan Vos skittered into the large room and searched frantically for his friends. _There!_ Thank gods. He ran to their table and slid to a stop, gripping the table edge and breathing slightly hard.

“What is your deal Vos?” Garen asked, taking in his disheveled appearance. 

“Is everything alright?” Bant took the gentler approach.

“No, no its not.” Quin finally got out, his chest still heaving harder than it should for a perfectly in shape Padawan who really hadn’t run far or fast. The anxiety was making it hard to function- which was stupid, this was not life or death (things he had encountered many times already in his young life) it was just a _cat_. It wasn’t even about the cat he realized, it was about Obi-Wan. “Kenobi’s awful cat thing just got out!”

The group gasped. None of them but Quin had seen Trouble in person but they all knew the stakes- and Obi-Wan.

“You’re going to die.” Garen laughed.

“That is so unhelpful Garen,” Siri chided him. “How long has it been loose?”

Quin glanced at his chrono. “Maybe ten minutes?” It felt like an eternity.

“How far could it get?” Bant wondered.

“Shes fast, very fast…and scared. I think it might honestly be the dark side that fuels her. I don’t know.” Quin glanced around the room nervously. 

Garen snorted, “You’re gonna find out all about homicidal rage pretty soon….”

“ _Shut up!”_ Both Quin and Siri snapped in unison at him. Garen just smirked.

It was very clear to Bant it really was Obi-Wan’s peacekeeper personality which kept Garen and Quin from killing each other. “We will help you look for it Quinlan.” She offered in her kind and gracious way. Siri and Garen both shot her ‘the look’ but neither one objected.

“Thanks….” For the first time in at about twelve minutes, Quin felt some sort of relief. His friends help would go a long way.

“So what does a Loth Cat look like anyway?” Siri asked, pulling out her datapad. “ _We_ never got to see it.” Her tone insinuated _something_ but Quinlan didn’t have time to unpack exactly _what_ at this moment. He made note of it for future meditation later.

“Medium sized, brownish, long legs…lots of teeth. Claws.” He made claws with his own hands to emphasize the particular feature.

“So you’re saying easy to miss in the Temple and is armed and dangerous,” Garen reiterated, crumpling up his napkin and dumping it dramatically on his empty plate. “Let’s go hunting.”

Siri rolled her eyes at him and turned her datapad so all could see a grainy picture of a Loth Cat, “Here’s what she looks like. What is he calling her again?”

“Trouble.” Quin seethed through clenched teeth.

Trouble bounded down yet another empty hallway. It felt good to really stretch her legs and _run_. There were so many exciting smells in the air! She skittered around a corner, the stone floor was not ideal for a full gallop, and came face to face with a group of younglings trailing in a line after their Crèche Master. The children stared, Trouble stared harder, and the Master didn’t even see her.

“Master, Master!” One tiny child squealed in delight.

Trouble _floofed_ her whole body, which caused more sounds of joy from the younglings. These tiny creatures- some of which were species Trouble had never seen- were intriguing but also disturbing. Besides they didn’t have food and were too big to be prey, time to move on. With a soft _chitter_ at her new admirers she spun on her fast little feet and took off in the opposite direction.

Every single youngling yipped, hooted or otherwise begged the fuzzy creature not to leave and took off in low speed pursuits. Not understanding why her charges were so unruly the Master turned to check on her now scattered future Padawans as they all ambled at various toddler speeds after some invisible distraction. Always with this group! “Children, come we are going to be late for evening meal.” She began the process of rounding up the excited younglings- again.

Trouble was long gone, following her nose and her huge ears for something a little more edible. Surely there were some juicy bugs about…it never passed through her tiny one track Loth Cat brain she was hopelessly lost and in a building as big as the Jedi Temple she would never find her way back home. She was wild, free and getting hungrier by the minute.

Quin led his search team into the main hallway of the temple. Evening meal time was still in full swing so the passages were mostly empty.

“So, where to?” Garen asked.

Quin thought for a second, “If you were a cat where would you go?”

Garen opened his mouth with some glib reply, but Bant cut him off, “Why don’t we go back to Obi-Wan’s room and start from there? See if she left a trail.”

Any further comments or ideas were disrupted by a gaggle of younglings arriving for dinner. The group was disorganized and loud with a clearly disgruntled Crèche Master trying to rein in the chaos she was herding in front of her.

The older Padawans watched in something akin to horror as the younglings flooded by in complete disarray and clearly refusing to be made to obey their Master. Their chattering was quite animated and seemed to center on something they had seen while on the way to eat. Something furry and cute and magical…..

“Wait…” Quin reached out and gently snagged the arm of a tiny little girl. “Hey, what’s got you guys all excited?”

“We saw a cool fuzzy thing in the hall!” She told him giddily.

Siri whipped out her datapad, “Did it look like this?” The photo of the Loth Cat caused the girl and two other lookie-loo’s who also stopped to babble animatedly.

“Where were you guys when you saw it?” Quin asked, he was in a hurry now and the minute details about Trouble’s ears and tail were not what he required. His tone was a little sharper then he intended and younglings went silent and stared at him.

Bant realized Quin’s error and stepped in, “That animal belongs to our friend and she ran away from home, now we have to find her. Where did you see her go?” No one was ever afraid of Bant with her soft voice and big pretty eyes. In fact the children were dazzled the ‘big kids’ were talking to them at all.

“It went down the hall towards the Fountain Room.” The girl said softly.

“Rama, please come along. Leave these Padawan’s to their business. We must go eat!” The Master sighed in exasperation “I’m sorry…they think they saw something on our way here and it has them riled up.” She apologized, took Rama by the hand and shooed the other two along.

“Thank you Rama!” Bant smiled and waved to their young informants. This was a fortuitous turn of events to be certain. Perhaps the Force was with them after all.

After parting ways with the gaggle of younglings, Trouble’s nose had led her to a place with the most delightful and tantalizing scents. She could smell grass, water and prey; things she hadn’t smelled since she was a very tiny Loth kitten roaming the open plains of Lothal. Grumbling to herself low in her throat Trouble paced back and forth sniffing the doors to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Oh the fragrances and the promises of a hunter’s pleasure were driving her mad!

Her desire and will were strong, but doors made for species larger and heavier than a Loth Cat continued to keep Trouble from all the joys inside. It was extremely frustrating, and her stomach rumbled as loud as her annoyed growling.

Trouble was starting to feel like she needed to rest. She had bolted before she had been fed today and now her need for food was less about fun and more about necessity. Deciding it would be good to conserve energy she settled down for a little loafing time in front of the door. Maybe it would magically open like the one had earlier, she just had to wait and see.

She was having a nice little powernap when her ears picked up the sound of approaching feet; multiple pairs. Time to go!

Wordlessly the group booked it to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. The doors were firmly closed, but as they gazed at the ornately carved stone, a collective thought circulated.

“If the cat got in there we are screwed.” Garen whispered darkly.

Quin gave him a hard sideways look, “Thanks for that Garen,”

“I’m just saying- if Kenobi were really as smart as he puts on he would have put a collar and a tracking tag on his monster.”

No one could argue with that logic, it did seem like an uncharacteristic oversight on Obi-Wan’s part.

“I think we have to split up,” Siri sighed, “We will need to cover more ground if she really is in there.”

Quin nodded in agreement. “Okay, Bant you come with me, we will take the waterfall trail. Siri you and Garen can take the garden paths.” In no way was Quinlan going to spend any alone time with Garen. Not today, he had enough problems he didn’t need to add potential homicide to his list of crimes.

Siri huffed a little at her assignment. “What?” Garen asked incredulously.

“Nothing…”

“Enough! Can we please just get started!?” Quin was very quickly losing what was left of his control. His anger and request were both ignored as the other Padawan’s launched into squabble.

Trouble ducked behind a statue not far from the magical door. The running feet stopped and she waited. Voices…but not just any voices; her big cone-like ears perked up, it was the Other Boy! She peeked around the statue for visual conformation.

Yes, it was Other Boy…and a group of other similarly sized beings. They reminded her of The Boy, and she _burred_ softly.

Siri, Garen and Quinlan were deeply embroiled in their argument, but Bant’s sharp ears caught the faint sound over their strident name calling and general heated discourse. She looked around and started when she spotted a curious round face peering out of the shadows with big yellow eyes.

“Guys….Be quiet!” her voice took on an edge which was unfamiliar and startled her cohorts into silence. She pointed wordlessly to her right and at the statue of some long dead knight whose name none of them knew. It took a couple of seconds to sink in but all four sets of eyes locked with Trouble’s.

Trouble _floofed_ herself a size larger and barred her teeth slightly.

“Hey Trouble,” Quin greeted her, “Whatcha doing over there?” He started to move very slowly towards her. Everyone else stayed motionless, enthralled in the unfolding events. “It was nice of you to wait for us to get here…how about we get you home and have a nice dinner and maybe Obi-Wan won’t kill us all. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

No. Apparently it did not as Trouble arched her back and hissed.

“Oh come on now, we are way past this- we are friends remember? Just…come here.” It suddenly dawned on Quin that while he had been dead set on _finding_ Trouble, he had never for a millisecond considered how he would _catch_ her once he did. She was looking pretty formidable at this juncture and he highly doubted he would be able to put a hand on her- even if he wanted to.

“Please pretty girl, won’t you just come here,” Quin kept his tone low, but light hearted and he figured sweet talking couldn’t hurt; he was 99% sure it was the only way Obi-Wan addressed her. He reached out to her with the Force. He could sense her hunger and fatigue- there was zero fear- and just enough mischief to make his heart stop.

“Don’t do it…” he whispered through clenched teeth even as Trouble’s lithe body coiled and sprung into air, making an abrupt turn and taking off further down the hallway. “Poodoo!” Quin swore loudly and set off in hot pursuit leaving is friends to gawp for a heartbeat before joining in the chase.

“Trouble!” Quin shouted after the cat. She flicked one ear in his direction but didn’t slow down.

Trouble was enjoying being chased, this was a fun game! The foot falls and heavy breathing behind her fueled her to greater speeds. The _clicky-clack_ of her claws on the stone floor kept her in audible rage when she darted out of visual of her humanoid pursuers.

“Why is it so fast?” Garen grumbled.

“I would run away from us too!” Bant giggled, thinking of how they would look to any outside observers.

Quin put on an extra burst of speed and launched himself at Trouble’s fuzzy fleeing body. He felt his fingers brush the super soft fur of her tail, and then the air rushing out of his lungs as he hit the floor flat on his face. Trouble looked back and hissed mockingly at him and flew down a side passage.

“Are you okay!?” Bant gasped as all the Padawans slid to a stop around Quin’s prone figure.

“You almost had her bud…” Garen offered him a hand to help him up.

Quin’s gut reaction was to swat the offending hand away but he knew that was childish and his Master would have punished him with never ending saber drills if he found out. So instead he took it and let Garen pull him to his feet. “Now we’ve lost her again.” His defeat was palpable.

“Did you by chance happen to lose this?” a deep voice asked.

All four Padawans froze solid, they all knew this voice well. Quin took a deep breath and turned first.

Master Mace Windu stood tall and imposing, his intense gaze taking in each Jedi student by turn. They stood as respectfully as possible given their somewhat questionable circumstances. What was most disturbing about the situation was Trouble purring in Master Windu’s arms. She seemed to be smiling at Quin.

“Yes Master, we were looking for that cat.” Quinlan answered politely, even managing a small smile.

Master Windu continued to appraise the group in front of him; his free hand unconsciously stroking Trouble’s spotted back. This wasn’t the first time this motley crew of Padawans had stood before him looking sheepish- they were down their usual ring leader, but they were clearly still capable of mischief without Kenobi. “May I ask where the creature came from?”

Quin worked hard to control his heartbeat while trying to think up an untruth quickly. He was drawing a complete blank and found himself staring into Trouble’s eyes as she blinked them slowly in contentment. “She got out of her room.” He finally managed.

“I was not aware the Jedi Temple was home to any Force wielding Tookas.” Master Windu said with a small smile.

“Loth Cat, she’s from Lothal…” Siri volunteered with helpful intentions and making Quin contemplate her murder.  
  


“Excuse my ignorance.” Master Windu addressed Trouble who _burred_ up at him.  
  
The Padawans stared, Trouble purred and Master Windu let them sweat a minute more. He was slightly loath to part ways with the Loth Cat. “Does this lovely animal have a name?”

“Trouble.” All four said in unison, surprising themselves and Windu.

“A fitting name it seems. It was nice to meet you Trouble.” He patted her head gently then offered her to Quin.

Barely breathing Quin held out his arms, absolutely prepared to be shredded to death. Trouble allowed herself to be transferred without incident. She was feeling very calm and relaxed after being held by The Strange Man and now she just wanted to go back to The Boy’s bed and her nest for a good sleep.  
  
She allowed the Other Boy to carry her, she even purred just a little for his pleasure as a reward for such a fun day. Quin and his posse made their cautious way back to Obi-Wan’s quarters. Bant walked beside Quin and talked softly to Trouble who seemed to enjoy her company, Siri and Garen brought up the rear- just in case the foot chase resumed.

Once deposited back into her territory Trouble let out the loudest most horrendous _yowl_ any of the youths had ever heard announcing her immediate and not to be ignored need to eat.

“Holy….” Garen muttered.

“Unholy you mean,” Siri countered.

“Yeah yeah, you’re the one who ran off….it’s your fault dinners late.” Quin answered her, “Yours and Tholme.” He began the dinner routine automatically.

“You’re arguing with a cat,” Garen pointed out.

Bant giggled, “Like an old married couple!”

“Like you and Obi-Wan… like cat like owner I suppose?” Siri arched a pale eyebrow.

Again, Quin did not like her tone but decided to ignore them all and focus on not tripping over Trouble as she wove around his feet, her round face upturned in expectation of the bowl in his hand. “Fine. Here, eat already.” He set the bowl down watched, Trouble wolf it, and then filled it again. “Go sleep it off somewhere please.”

Quin became aware of his own hunger and fatigue. He watched Trouble stretch big, run a paw over her face to clean it, and then waddle off to Obi-Wan’s room for a nice long snooze.

“See you tomorrow.” He muttered and led the way out of the rooms, leaving Trouble to her beauty rest. Evening meal was over so Quin planned to return to his own quarters and howl at his Master in similar fashion- it had worked for the cat!  
  


* * *

**Some Days Later**  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head at Obi-Wan and Trouble having their very emotional reunion on the floor, inconveniently in middle of the doorway which he was trying to get through. There were a lot of strange sounds emanating from both parties- by his interpretation they were happy ones. With a sigh he stepped over the roiling mass of boy and cat to make his way inside their rooms.

It was not the homecoming he was expecting. Almost all of his plants were dead, murdered actually; Loth Cat fur covered every single surface and it was clear Trouble had taken out her boredom on any object which came across her path. It was a war zone, not unlike the one they had just left.

Obi-Wan had noticed none of these things. He had his whole face buried in the soft fur of Trouble’s white belly while she happily groomed his longer than before hair. She was purring so hard her whole body shook with it. “I missed you so much.” He whispered.

It was very clear Trouble had missed him too. “I’m sorry we were gone so long. How’s my pretty girl been?”

“Busy.” Qui-Gon muttered to himself while inspecting the remains of the galley window plants.

Obi-Wan inspected Trouble closely. Her weight and coat were good; she was maybe even a little heavier. “What’s this?”

Around Trouble’s neck was a red leather collar, with a shiny gold name plate- and a tracking tab. Obi-Wan frowned slightly then smiled, “Quin got you a present. That’s so nice! Did you guys have a good time?”

Trouble continued purring and making happy cat sounds, her long clawed paws kneading any part of Obi-Wan they made contact with. He took that for a yes.

“I can’t wait to hear what you guys got up to.” He kissed Trouble on her little flat nose and carried her like a baby to his bedroom- where he witnessed (for the first time) exactly some of what she had ‘been up to’ in his absence.

“Trouble!” he gasped. She _burred_ in reply, her expression one of pure bliss. Her humans were home and seemed quite pleased with her hard work; what more could any Loth Cat desire?

Well, besides a chance in the Room of a Thousand Fountains….

**Author's Note:**

> Quin and company save the day! No one has to suffer Obi-Wan's wrath. All's well that ends well....at least for now. Trouble has tasted freedom and will not be contained. At least the Padawans solved the tracking issue. 
> 
> This was a wild romp, it was fun to do more dialogue driven story then introspective. I feel that a group of teenagers is way more 'verbal' than some of the more introspective characters (Obi-wan and Qui-Gon) so it was an exciting change of pace to write. :) And as always I just follow my Muses, they led the way a lot in this one. 
> 
> It was also fun to bring in Siri, Bant and Garen....I love them and coupled with Quin the possibilities were endless. I probably could have gone on forever. Padawan dynamics are fertile ground! 
> 
> If anyone has fun ideas for Trouble to get into...let me know! I love prompts! <3


End file.
